


perfect life

by diminishedmercury



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, but it's meant to be romantic, soft sheith, suppose it can be read romantically or platonically, very quick drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminishedmercury/pseuds/diminishedmercury
Summary: "Trying to find the perfect life was... exhausting, to say the least. A miracle would be helpful right about now, but Shiro supposed that he had already been sent two or three or a hundred in the form of one Keith Kogane. It did feel a little bit like Shiro was steadily running out of time— and he was, as a matter of fact. His body was decaying, decomposing, destroying itself. He would only have a few more years (if he was that lucky after the Galra) of fighting capability before that would deteriorate away and leave him with nothing but a metal arm he would no longer have the strength to lift and an empty hole in the pit of his stomach. He wished that he could forge the perfect life he'd dreamed of with these hands, but it just wasn't realistic. It wasn't even worth dreaming about anymore."





	perfect life

Trying to find the perfect life was... exhausting, to say the least. A miracle would be helpful right about now, but Shiro supposed that he had already been sent two or three or a hundred in the form of one Keith Kogane. It did feel a little bit like Shiro was steadily running out of time— and he was, as a matter of fact. His body was decaying, decomposing, destroying itself. He would only have a few more years (if he was that lucky after the Galra) of fighting capability before that would deteriorate away and leave him with nothing but a metal arm he would no longer have the strength to lift and an empty hole in the pit of his stomach. He wished that he could forge the perfect life he'd dreamed of with these hands, but it just wasn't realistic. It wasn't even worth dreaming about anymore.

He's lying on his bed, taking the time to actually rest after everything that they had been through the past several weeks— finding Blue, flying out to space, finding Coran and Allura, fighting off robeasts. It was all a little too much, a little too soon, and Shiro had been pushing himself harder than he'd ever had to push in his life. He doesn't remember ever having been so tired in his life (he hardly remembered his captivity with the Galra, but he's certain he wouldn't be saying that if he could). Shifting a bit on the scratchy cloth of the blanket on his small bed, he leaned his back against the wall of the castleship, eyes closed gently and daydreaming of better days. He missed the normality of what he'd had at the Garrison, but it was nothing that he really wanted now. If he were to have a perfect life, he may still pine after what he'd lost with Adam. If he were living a perfect life, he wouldn't close his eyes and dream of broken glass and bleeding masses of limbs. If he were living a perfect life... he opens his eyes again when he hears a soft knock from the doorway and blinks away the light that blinds him from the corridor.

"Shiro?" Ah. Keith. He laughs a little at himself, but waves him in anyways (— maybe, Keith could be his perfect life if he let himself have it). There's a small moment where Keith shuffles in through the door and settles down next to his friend on the bed. There's quiet for a long time, but Shiro can tell that Keith has _something_ to say, otherwise he wouldn't have gone through the effort of showing up in Shiro's room this late at night. He waits, patient as ever, for Keith to work up the courage for whatever it is he may need to get out. "... I missed  you," it's cut off and broken with sorrow and it tugs at every string in Shiro's chest.

"I missed you, too," The only one he'd missed so much while out in space, forced to fight in an arena that came back in episodes. Keith shakes his head, as if he hadn't understood.

"No, Shiro, I _missed_ you." He can practically see Keith scrambling for words, but Shiro thinks he has a fairly good idea on what exactly the young man was trying to say (but he remains silent, expression open and soft, waiting for him to work up to this on his own time). "I couldn't... The thought of you _dead_... I couldn't accept that. Adam just fucking went to your funeral and he blamed you and I just-!" Ah. Adam again. It was funny how a year in captivity and six months flying to the far end of their galaxy wasn't enough to quite escape the memories of a bad breakup (but he doesn't care, can't bring himself to care about something so silly anymore).

He doesn't wait to hear anything else, instead just wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulders and pulling him into his side. He's glad to have this moment. "You didn't give up on me." It's stated simply, but he can hear the way that Keith's breath hitches at the words (he can feel it too). "Thank you, Keith." It's spoken in a soft tone and Shiro hopes that it conveys as much as he thinks it does.

Keith only smiles and wraps an arm around his waist, leaning his head on a broad shoulder. Yes, Shiro thinks to himself, maybe he could let Keith be his perfect life.


End file.
